starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆2nd SHOW TIME 5☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 5☆ is the fifth single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. straightforward is performed by Hoshitani Yuta x Tsukigami Kaito x Uozumi Asaki and was used as an insert song in episode 5. SUPER×SPACER is performed by Ancient. Tracklisting #'straightforward' #'SUPER×SPACER' #'straightforward '＜INST＞ #'SUPER×SPACER '＜INST＞ Lyrics straightforward *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Uozumi Asaki *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Tsukigami Kaito Japanese= いつからだろう 絡みついた切望が痛くて あがいていた 抜け出せない憧れに　迷って 無口な情熱が　誰よりも強くて その背中　追いかける　いっしょに飛ぶために 気づいているはずだ もう踏み出せることを 誰とも似てはいない 新しい勇気で まだ　なにも持ってない　あの頃みたいな瞳で まっすぐ前をみて　挑み続けるように　夢へ 正解はいらない　信じた今に手をのばす 選び取る自由が　軌跡になるはずさ　きっと どうしてだろう 越えたいと思えば思うほどに 見失うよ くしゃくしゃに握っていた夢の地図 見あげてる横顔が　切ない影を持つ オレらしく言わせてよ　怒ってもいいから わかっているはずだ 貼り合わせた希望で 現れた　新しい夢の入口へと まだ　なにも持ってない　だから強く強く焦がれる やさしさは弱さと　笑顔を閉じ込めていた日 ライトが映し出す　涙によく似た　感情 溢れる眩さに　震えるほど胸が騒ぐ 夢を追いかける チケットがあれば 恐れずにゆける それぞれの光抱いて まだなにも持ってない　あの頃みたいな瞳で まっすぐ前をみて　挑み続けるように　夢へ ライトが映し出す　涙によく似た　感情 溢れる眩さに　震えるほど胸が騒ぐ 正解はいらない　信じた今に手をのばす 選び取る自由が　軌跡になるはずさ　きっと |-| Rōmaji= Itsu kara darou karamitsuita Setsubou ga ita kute Agaite ita nuke dasenai Akogare ni mayotte Mukuchi na jounetsu ga dare yori mo tsuyokute Sono senaka oi kakeru issho ni tobu tame ni Kidzuite iru hazu da Mou fumidaseru koto wo Dare tomo nite wa inai Atarashii yuuki de Mada nani mo mottenai anogoro mitai na hitomi de Massugu mae o mite idomi tsudzukeru you ni yume e Seikai wa iranai shinjita ima ni te o nobasu Erabi toru jiyuu ga kiseki ni naru hazu sa kitto Doushite darou Koetai to omoeba omou hodo ni Miu shinau yo Kusha kusha ni nigitte ita yume no chizu Miageteru yokogao ga setsunai kage wo motsu Ore rashiku iwasete yo okotte mo ii kara Wakatte iru hazu da Hari awaseta kibou de Arawareta atarashii yume no iriguchi e to Mada nani mo mottenai dakara tsuyoku tsuyoku kogareru Yasashisa wa yowasa to egao wo tojikomete ita hi Laito ga utsushi dasu namida ni yoku nita kanjou Afureru mabushisa ni furueru hodo mune ga sawagu Yume wo oi kakeru Chiketto ga areba Osorezu ni yukeru Sore zore no hikari daite Mada nani mo mottenai anogoro mitai na hitomi de Massugu mae o mite idomi tsudzukeru you ni yume e Laito ga utsushi dasu namida ni yoku nita kanjou Afureru mabushisa ni furueru hodo mune ga sawagu Seikai wa iranai shinjita ima ni te o nobasu Erabi toru jiyuu ga kiseki ni naru hazu sa kitto |-| English= SUPER×SPACER *Parts sang by Tsukigami Haruto *Parts sang by Uozumi Asaki *Parts sang by Saotome Ritsu *Parts sang by Futaba Taiga *Parts sang by Uozumi Asaki, Saotome Ritsu & Futaba Taiga Japanese= SUPER×SPACER! 突きつけた　自分へのTaskに 開幕のキスを 王者には休息は要らない 終わりなきレースさ 月光は 星座を従え 華やぎの 宙(そら)に立つよ 先駆者の渇きを満たすように なぜ歌い　なぜ踊るのか？ 「夢」だから叶えたいのか？ Fascination! Do you already know? 叶えたいから「夢」なのさ SUPER×SPACER! 積み上げた　絵空を武器にして ウタカタを泳ぐ 限られた日々の中の無限 演じてゆくのさ ニュアンスは 目線のセンシャル 鳥肌が 立つようなモーメント 人生をフルに謳歌(おうか)してるぜ 願うより　すぐ動き出せ その先で待っているから Imagination! Do you already know? 手をのばせ　導いてやる なぜ歌い　なぜ踊るのか？ 「夢」だから叶えたいのか？ Fascination! Do you already know? 叶えたいから「夢」なのさ 再会は衝劇のリテイク 満足はしない主義だね Imagination! Do you already know? 叶えたいから「夢」なのさ 終わらないのが「夢」なのさ Fascination! SUPER×SPACER! Imagination! C’mon DREAMER |-| Rōmaji= SUPER×SPACER! Tsuki tsuketa jibun e no Task ni Kaimaku no kisu wo Ooja ni wa kyuusoku wa iranai Owari naki reesu sa Gekkou wa Seiza wo shitagae Hanayagi no Sora ni tatsu yo Senku sha no kawaki wo mitasu you ni Naze utai naze odoru no ka? Yume dakara kanaetai no ka? Fascination! Do you already know? Kanaetai kara yume na no sa SUPER×SPACER! Tsumi ageta esora o buki ni shite Utakata wo oyogu Kagi rareta hibi no naka no mugen Enjite yuku no sa Nyuansu wa Mesen no sensharu Tori hada ga Tatsu you na moment Jinsei wo furu ni ouka shiteru ze Negau yori sugu ugoki dase Sono saki de matte iru kara Imagination! Do you already know? Te wo nobase michibiite yaru Naze utai naze odoru no ka? Yume dakara kanaetai no ka? Fascination! Do you already know? Kanaetai kara yume na no sa Saikai wa shougeki no Retake Manzoku wa shinai shugi da ne Imagination! Do you already know? Kanaetai kara yume na no sa Owaranai no ga yume na no sa Fascination! SUPER×SPACER! Imagination! C’mon DREAMER |-| English= Notes *'straightforward' **Performer: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Uozumi Asaki(CV: Morikawa Toshiyuki) **Composer: Kawasaki Kai **Arranger: Kawasaki Kai **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi *'SUPER×SPACER' **Performer: Ancient Haruto (CV: Koyasu Takehito), Uozumi Asaki (CV: Morikawa Toshiyuki), Saotome Ritsu (CV: Okiayu Ryotaro), Futaba Taiga (CV: Hoshi Soichiro) **Composer: Okubo Kaoru **Arranger: Okubo Kaoru **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery S2-5.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song